


Loathed as a Secret

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-13
Updated: 2006-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sissi doesn't want to keep a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loathed as a Secret

_Sissi and Yumi had burst into laughter together. Jim was out of sight now. Their laughter was a response to his reaction to their excuse for skipping. It was both a relief and hilarious that he had accepted it. They both felt a wall come down between them in that shared moment of glee, and giggled more as they ran into a more secluded part of the hallway, as not be caught again. "Are you going back to class?" Sissi asked._

_"Are you kidding? Then my teacher needs an excuse for why I'm so late. I'm just waiting for the next class, you should too."_

_"Oh, I'm not as experienced as you at being naughty." Sissi grinned._

_"Hm," Yumi agreed. There was a silence. "Don't think I don't notice," she said._

_"Notice what?" Sissi inquired._

_"The way you look at Ulrich... When he's standing next to me," Yumi said._

_"What are you getting at?"_

_"I think you know,"_

_"I'm not strange like that at all. I don't know why you'd think tha-"_

_Sissi stopped as Yumi kissed her. Suddenly the idea, which although she hadn't admitted it, had run through her mind before, didn't seem strange at all. It gave her a wonderful feeling, and she wanted more of it, so she kissed Yumi back._

That scene seemed like a dead rose now that Sissi had seen this. She couldn't stop staring, although it was a sight she preferred not to see. Walking with her fan club, Sissi had caught sight of Yumi and her friends hanging out ahead of them. Not a particularly unusual or abnormal scene. What Sissi noticed, what infuriated her, was not Yumi spending time with the group that seemed to hate her, but that she had kissed Ulrich while doing so.

Before she would have felt slightly jealous, as Ulrich was the boy she had decided to pursue, but now she was just angry, because Yumi was the girl who was her's. Now all of Yumi's other friends smiled and laughed happily as the kiss took place. How dare they be so jovial while she was so angry. How dare she. It was Yumi who had courted her and initiated their relationship. Now she dared to cheat on her, in plain sight?

Yumi had insisted that their relationship be a secret. And Sissi had agreed, thinking it also made things more exciting. She had also assumed the reasons for the silence were mainly societal prejudices. Now she shook her head as she realized the real reason. Yumi wanted to be free to pursue any other interests. No. Sissi Delmas refused to be anyone's little secret. She was far too good a catch to not be her sweetheart's one and only.

Sissi felt a numbness covering up her feelings of betrayal as she looked at them. There was no way she would forgive Yumi for her transgression. Not that she'd dump her and make it over between them. No, she'd switch it around instead. She'd make it so Yumi would be the one jealous over her. She'd make her suffer and feel abandoned. Yes, Yumi would be the one wondering if Sissi would return her affection, and want her acceptance so badly that Sissi would never have to feel that way again.

"Sissi?"

Sissi realized Nicolas had been trying to get her attention. She turned her head to the two concerned boys behind her and glared at them. "Go away," she ordered sharply. The two boys quickly backed off and complied, running off to class.

Sissi walked calmly with her head held high to go past Yumi's group, not paying attention to them, but still wanting to be seen. She avoided looking at them, especially at Yumi or Ulrich, until Odd spoke to her. "I know you saw that Sissi! Take a good look, this is what's meant to be," he said.

Sissi turned toward the group, looking at Yumi and Ulrich especially. Ulrich only rolled his eyes, a tiny blush on his face. Yumi's expression was blank however. "Oh? That? I saw it. It was nothing." she said, then stared directly into Yumi's eyes. "But I wouldn't expect to go unpunished for it," she said as she continued on her way, ignoring Odd's laughter and walking slowly toward the classroom.

Hearing footsteps echoing in the empty hall, Sissi couldn't help but smile, but she still didn't turn around. Yumi didn't catch up to her until her hand was on the doorknob. "Sissi-" Yumi began.

"Oh? Yumi? I believe your classroom is some ways from here. And where's your boyfriend, Ulrich? You might want not want to leave him alone for a moment, or else someone else might snatch him up," Sissi said calmly.

"Listen Sissi, I have to talk to you! What you saw-"

"I know what I saw Yumi, and don't think I'm stupid enough to be talked out of it," Sissi said harshly. She then opened the door before Yumi could respond. Yumi looked around the classroom. There were only three other students, including Nicolas and Herb. As Sissi predicted, she didn't say a word, had to keep secretive of course.

"Sissi!" Nicolas and Herb said, quickly coming up to her.

"I'll see you later. It's important," Yumi said quickly before making herself scares.

"What did she want?" Herb inquired.

"Nothing at all," Sissi said, staring at her departing figure from the corner of her eye.

For the rest of the day, Sissi avoided Yumi, only because she knew Yumi was seeking her out herself. She made a point to surrounded by people at all times, and even smiled at Yumi as she saw her.

It wasn't until much later in the day that Sissi was alone, and she heard a knock at her door. Knowing well who it was, Sissi opened the door. "Oh, if it isn't Yumi," she greeted cheerfully.

"You know I've been wanting to talk to you, Sissi!" Yumi said irritably.

"Well, by all means, talk! It's not as if I've been busy," Sissi said, slightly elevating her voice.

Yumi looked around and saw other girls looking towards them, curious. "Alone please," she muttered.

Sissi allowed Yumi to push past her and go inside her room. Sissi closed the door and sat on her bed. "If you didn't like me, then why did you bother with me to begin with?" Sissi began the conversation.

"I do like you," Yumi said. She'd enjoyed discovering the real Sissi these past few weeks, the one who was caring and affectionate instead of devious and petty. She was so warm and open to her, but now the light had suddenly shut off, and Yumi couldn't stand it.

"Nothing but lies. Don't think I don't know about what you and your friends say about me behind my back, and not only that, you go and kiss one of them."

"You can't expect me to forget how I feel about Ulrich."

"I certainly can. I forgot how I felt easily enough."

"It's not the same. You don't know what we've been through together. It's not as easy to brush him off as you think. I-"

"I don't suppose Ulrich knows what we've been through together, either?" Sissi said, then paused. Yumi had nothing to say after that. "I wonder what he'd think of you if he did," Sissi continued.

"You can't blackmail me, Sissi," Yumi said.

"I don't want to blackmail you at all, Yumi darling. If anything, you're blackmailing me. I have to keep us a secret, or else you won't be with me anymore. I don't want that." Sissi gave Yumi a hug. "Oh Yumi, why can't I just tell the entire school? If I don't, I'll have no reason to refuse my many suitors," she cried dramatically.

Yumi stifled a laugh. "I don't mind if you're with someone else, too."

Sissi couldn't stop an outburst now. "Do you really, Yumi? Or are you just saying that because you know I won't be? You're terrible to me, and you're terrible to Ulrich, two-timing him without even letting him know."

Yumi looked away, saying nothing. She knew Sissi was right. There was no way Ulrich would accept sharing her with Sissi, it would break his heart. And as for Sissi, if she ever saw a guy or girl being becoming serious with her, she'd be fuming with jealousy as well. She couldn't ignore her and Sissi's established relationship, but she couldn't ignore her and Ulrich's history either. "I don't know what to do right now, Sissi. I need time to think about it."

"Decide quick," Sissi said, pushing herself against Yumi. "You can't have your cake, and eat it to." Sissi moved closer to Yumi, then kissed her. Yumi's cell phone interrupted them. As Yumi went to answer it, Sissi snatched it from her hands. "Maybe you can tell Ulrich-" Sissi paused as she looked at the caller ID. "Jeremy?" she read.

"Jeremy..." Yumi repeated. There was only one thing Jeremy would likely be calling her for then.

Sissi turned off Yumi's cell. "He's just upstairs. Maybe you can practice by telling him," she said, taking hold of Yumi's hand.

So many things were racing through Yumi's mind. How she felt about Sissi, how she felt about Ulrich, and what Jeremy could be calling about. "He won't be-" she began, but stopped. As they climbed the stairs, they were stopped by Ulrich and Odd.

"Yumi, what are you doing? We have to- Oh, never mind." Odd backpedaled quickly as he saw Sissi.

"Let's move, we have to leave now," Ulrich said to Yumi.

"Sissi, listen, this has to wait until later, it's kind of impor-" Yumi stopped as the other girl latched onto her arm.

"Don't go," Sissi said softly.

Yumi could feel Sissi trembling, and could tell she was trying not to cry. She'd never seen her vulnerable like this before. She couldn't abandon her now, but then there was obviously a problem in Lyoko. "Sissi, there's something I have to do, it's nothing to do with what we've been talking about."

"If you go with him now, I won't be able to forgive you!" Sissi yelled. She had too much pride to be able to watch her girlfriend choose him over her twice in one day. Despite all her attempted manipulation and lies, this was the honest truth, and Yumi knew it.

Yumi looked over to the boys. Odd was motioning her to come quickly. Ulrich was just staring. He had some idea of what was really going up, Yumi could tell. She had to make a decision then. She looked at Sissi, her eyes clenched shut, perhaps waiting for the hit where Yumi would choose Ulrich over her again, the way she always had. "Tell Jeremy and Aelita sorry, I can't make it this time," Yumi said instead.

Odd and Ulrich dashed off to the factory soon after hearing this. "That was kind of weird, what do you think it was all about?" Odd asked Ulrich.

Ulrich had turned behind once to see the two girls as they exited. The scene of Yumi hugging Sissi, then Yumi turning Sissi's head up to kiss her was now burned into his mind. "William was right," he said.

"Huh? What does William have to do with anything?" the clueless Odd inquired. Ulrich shook his head, he just felt numb as he recalled the conversation he'd had with William about Yumi. He'd warned him what might happen if he didn't make his move.

But he'd still waited too long.


End file.
